Sneak Peeks
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Series of sneak peeks of future My Sweet Bodyguard stories coming from me! (GotoxSubaru) (GotoxIshigami) (GotoxOC)
1. Issei Gets Bullied

**So I decided to give you guys some sneak peeks of future My Sweet Bodyguard stories I've been writing. All of them are dark plots because that's what's been going through my crazy mind lately. For one-shots I'll only do a snippet from them. For multi chapter stories I'll only post the first chapter of them. Hope you guys enjoy them! Here's the first round!**

* * *

Once they finished eating since it was the weekend the two Goto brothers decided to do an archery tournament against each other while their father watched them. So far both brothers had been able to hit the target perfectly. However when Issei pulled back on his bow again his eyes started to water and he unknowingly released the arrow at his brother pinning Seiji to the wall of the house with a loud shout of surprise.

Quickly realizing what he had done the younger Goto freaked and ran over to his brother who had gotten the arrow off the collar of his jacket with the help of Shinichi who ran over right away to check his eldest son for any injuries. Haruka had heard the commotion and rushed outside as well.

"Seiji I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know what I was doing! Please don't hate me!" Issei started rambling with tears streaming through his cheeks.

The three Gotos were surprised at the teenager's behavior. Normally he would help his brother stand up and ask him if he was hurt but now it seemed like the younger Goto was fearful and looked to be afraid of something.

"Issei sweetie it's okay. Seiji's fine. You didn't mean to hurt him." Haruka said in an attempt to calm down her youngest son.

"But still! Seiji got hurt because of me and he's going to bully me about it forever!" The teenager rambled on.

"Bully you? Issei where in the world did you get that crazy idea?" Seiji asked with a raised eyebrow.

Almost right away the younger Goto latched himself on to his older brother and started sobbing into his chest. Seiji was surprised by his little brother's actions but quickly turned into 'protective brother' mode and loosely wrapped his arms around him with a hand on the back of Issei's head gently stroking his hair. Shinichi and Haruka quickly joined in on the embrace while trying to comfort the youngest member of their family.

The three Gotos finally figured out what was wrong. Issei was obviously being bullied in school to the point where it completely changed his personality and forced him to hide his feelings. When the teenager's sobs turned into soft sniffles they broke out of the hug. However Seiji knelt down to his brother's height and placed his hands on Issei's shoulders.

"Issei why didn't you tell us you were being bullied. We could've done something about it right away." The older Goto said softly hoping that the teen wouldn't burst into another round of tears.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me." The teenager said looking down.

"Honey we've been through this before when Seiji was your age so there's no excuse that we can't do the same with you." Haruka said looking at her youngest with a look of sympathy.

"Wait Seiji was bullied too?" Issei screeched in shock.

"He was. But he was physically bullied so we were able to see the bruises." Shinichi explained with an angry look on his face at the past.

"Your brother tried to hide the bruises but nothing could stop your father from figuring it out. We forced Seiji to show us the damage the bullies did to him and he obeyed. When we saw the bruises your father was so angry that he almost ran out of the house to murder the boys but luckily your brother stopped him." Haruka explained while shuddering at the memory.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. True Love and Miracles

**This sneak peak is a snippet of a one-shot I've spent weeks working on. It's a IshigamixGoto fic. Hope you enjoy the sneak peak!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asked as he poured the raven-haired man a glass of water from the jug that was on the side table.

"Like as if my heart is trying to rip itself in half." The detective before accepting the glass from the bodyguard.

"It's not easy having an illness that affects the most important organ in your entire body and it's almost as hard as watching someone you care and love suffering from that illness." The brown-haired man as he rubbed the raven-haired man's back while the other man drank the water.

"How do you know?" Goto asked surprised as the brunette placed the empty glass back next to the jug.

"Because I lost my mother to the exact same illness that you have right now." Subaru said as he ran his fingers through the other man's hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The detective said looking down.

"She never gave up on fighting. She tried so hard to live." The bodyguard said as he looked at the wall in deep thought.

"What motivated her to keep on living?" The raven-haired man asked peering curiously.

"She had my father by her side all the time. He always encouraged her fight the illness." The brown-haired man said as he touched the other man's hand with the IV attached to it.

"Wish I had the person I loved to be by my side." Goto said looking down, his eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall.

"Goto...is it Ishigami?" Subaru asked as he sat down beside the detective and placed his head against his shoulder.

The raven-haired nodded, buried his face into his hands and started sobbing uncontrollably hard. The bodyguard quickly acted on instinct and wrapped his arms around the other man and rubbed his back comforting him. Shinichi heard the sobbing and rushed into the room his face holding worry and concern about his eldest son. When he noticed the detective sobbing in the brunette's arms he glared angrily at Subaru and was about to yell at him but was dragged away by the collar of his shirt by Haruka.

* * *

 **I was laughing when I wrote that last part! Read and Review!**


	3. Reunited At Military School

**For this sneak peek it's the first chapter of a story written in Goto's little brother's profile because he's the main character in the story. THIS DOES MENTION MALE PREGNANCY SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Issei Goto and I used to have an older brother.

I don't how it happened. I remember that my brother, Seiji Goto, came to visit me and our parents unexpectedly one day and we were happy to see him. But I sensed something wrong with Seiji right away. He seemed to be tense and nervous about something.

That night was the night something terrible happened.

After dinner Seiji wanted to talk to all of us about the reason why he came to visit us so unexpectedly. The reason was shocking:

Seiji was pregnant with a child.

I couldn't believe my ears.I thought there was no way my brother was pregnant with a child. Before mother or I could say anything father jumped up his eyes blazing in anger and began to beat Seiji half to death while accusing of him having unprotected sex. Seiji screamed at him that he was raped and begged him to listen to the whole story but our father wouldn't hear of it.

After the beating father did the unforgivable.

He threw Seiji to the door and disowned him. He told my brother that he was no longer a Goto and the family will never accept him back. Seiji was sobbing but he quickly obeyed. Before he left he turned to look at me his eyes begging me to do something but I was so scared that I quickly turned away from his gaze and ran to my room.

That was the last time I ever saw my brother.

My mother and I knew that Seiji wasn't lying about being raped but what was done is done. Father told us to never go near Seiji and if we ever saw him we had to give him the cold shoulder. I hated treating my brother this way but I was only a sophomore in high school and looking out for my future. I didn't want my brother to ruin that for me.

Sixteen years passed with Seiji never to be seen.

I had graduated high school and gone into college and got out with a degree archeology. I married Amaya, my college sweetheart, two years later and now we have a little eight-year old daughter named Akemi. She has her mother's black hair and my grey eyes. It marveled me about how much she looked like Seiji that I sometimes joked with Amaya that she looked like someone I cared about deeply.

I never told Amaya and Akemi about Seiji being disowned from the family all those years ago. I secretly placed a photo of us on my side table and looked at it whenever I was alone asking him where he was. Amaya had asked me what happened to him since I was always upset whenever the subject was brought up and I lied to her saying that he had died from a horrible illness when I was sixteen.

It was a half-truth. One part of me believed that Seiji and his child were dead because Ishigami had called my parents a couple of years ago asking why Seiji quit the police force and seemingly disappeared from his apartment with all of his belongings but we couldn't tell him about the disownment. Yet, another part of me still has hope that Seiji and his child were alive somewhere in the world. I just had to dig deeper to find them.

However my search ended when my family and I moved to Nantes, France.

Because I finally found Seiji after sixteen painful years.

* * *

 **Yeah this was painful for me to write and I was reading it over and over before deciding to post it. Read and review!**


End file.
